New Korean Federation of Occupied America
The New Korean Federation of Occupied America, or Liberated States of America, is the name of the Greater Korean Republic held territory west of the Mississippi River. It stretches from the Pacific coast to the Mississippi River. It is only a propaganda tool of the Koreans to gain the Americans' trust and it is directly controlled by the GKR. The citizens are usually "evacuated" into detainment camps or killed by execution. Since the start of the occupation, various guerrilla groups operate in the area such as the American Resistance and some scattered US Army units. They launch attacks against North Korean personnel and installations. Territory and Geography The NKFOA stretches from the Pacific coast to the Mississippi River. It is bordered to the north by Canada and to Mexico to the south. Resources such as shale oil, coal, ore, copper, lead, molybdenum, phosphates, uranium, bauxite, gold, iron, mercury, nickel, potash, silver, tungsten, zinc, petroleum, natural gas and timber is abundant. There is also a bountiful and vibrant wildlife, terrain and waterways. Flag The flag of the NKFOA (as seen above this page) features the American flag in a red hue with the logo of the Korean People's Army in the center. History The NKFOA was formed in January 16, 2026 following an invasion of the GKR in 2025. During the occupation, various guerrilla units began operating and attacking GKR bases. In 2027, the US Army, with the Resistance, launched an offensive on San Francisco with an American victory. Government Type and Capital City The NKFOA is an occupied state of the GKR. It's governing bodies are in transitory roles until "the Americans achieve Juche and are able to maintain peace and order on it's own." The GKR set up a military headquarters in San Diego, CA in order to "aid the glorious liberation of the American people". Legal System The NKFOA operates on the Civil Legal System used throughout the GKR. Besides, "defending the rights of the people", they "educate criminals" on the ideas of Juche. This is only a propaganda tool of the GKR as they use violence and force to control the people. Military The NKFOA is defended by the Korean People's Army. Race and Citizens The race of NKFOA is a mix of Americans and Koreans and other races and nationality. There are many refugees fleeing into the border or inside detainment camps. Infant Mortality Rate According to the GKR, the mortality rate is 7.55/1000 live births. This is unlikely due to food shortages and living conditions. Life Expectancy at Birth According to the GKR, the life expectancy is 80.11 years "of dedication to the New Juche Ideals." This is unlikely because of food shortages and living conditions. Economy The GKR is "helping the Ameican workers" experience the most life can afford. The GKR also "will help restore" the American economy and experience the joys of the Juche Idea. This is unlikely due to the GKR's iron-fist control on the NKFOA. Communications The main line of communication is the telephone and the GKR "continues to create new opportunities in communication." This is unlikely due to the EMP that struck America. There are radio stations throughout the NKFOA such as KPAR 88.3 FM that broadcast Korean controlled news. Transportation There are more than 7,000 airports, 90,000 km of railroad and 3,000,000 km of roadways. This is likely to be unmanaged by the GKR. Reference 1. http://www.americafactsheet.com/ Category:Homefront factions Category:Greater Korean Republic